Peacekeepers and Personal Lives
by PlutoSapphire
Summary: What did we not see on camera during the Clone Wars? From fry fights to anxiety issues, we see our favorite characters' lives behind the scenes. [K plus just to be safe. Other characters than those listed may appear.] [ON HIATUS.]
1. Don't Play with Your Food

Oh my gosh! It's Wednesday again! I'll be in school next week... Eek!

So random note before we start, I watched the scene where Ahsoka walks away from the Order and it was like being hit in the heart numerous times. The scene is beautiful, and IT HURTS, but the music just sets off all the tears. *wails* I'M TRAPPED IN A  
/GLASS CASE OF EMOTION. WAHHHHHH!

Okay, *exhale* I'm okay now. I just have to make this a humorous fanfiction. Heh heh. Okay! *claps hands together* Lets get started!

•-•

Plot: Anakin and Ahsoka have a French fry war, which Obi-Wan is caught in the middle of.

•-•

Ahsoka, Anakin, and Obi-Wan sat in the caf in the Jedi Temple. The eldest Jedi was reading a book and sipping tea, while Anakin and his padawan ate lunch. The two had styrofoam boxes filled with chicken strips and fries, which they ate happily, bantering  
/at one another.

"But don't you remember the giant wall situation from last year?" Ahsoka questioned her master.

"Yeah, Snips- and your point is?" Sarcasm filed the young man's voice, as he smirked at his student.

"Remember who was _right_?" The padawan pressed, leaning in towards her master, who childishly stuck his tongue out at her.

"Fine, Snips, you've won this time."

Ahsoka smiled contently. "See?" Her smile was just a bit too bright for Anakin, who picked up a fry and chucked it at her cheek.

The girl whom the fry had hit raised her eyebrow, then ate it, afterwards throwing one of her fries at her master. "Ha," she said plainly.

"I accept your challenge, my _young_ padawan," Anakin told her, grinning deviously. He turned up the lid of his styrofoam container toward her and sent another fry flying across the table at Ahsoka, whom, in turn, blocked it with her container  
/lid.

She then threw another fry at him, only to have it blocked by a styrofoam lid. "This means war!" She laughed, then proceeded to throw fries at her master.

Obi-Wan looked up from his book and put down his caf, raising an eyebrow at the "war" going on before his eyes. He blinked. There was still a war. The older Jedi concluded that it wasn't the coffee, it was the two other Jedi- whom were acting like children.

The Jedi master cleared his throat and stared at the two. "Ahem."

Anakin chucked another fry at his padawan. "Yeah, Master?"

"What in the galaxy are you doing?"

"Having a fry war. What does it look like?"

"Like two siblings throwing things at one another."

"It kind of is, Master Kenobi," Ahsoka cut in, then blocking an incoming fry.

"Anakin, what has I been telling you since you were ten years old?" Obi-Wan asked, shooting his padawan a faux glare.

Anakin bowed his head. "Don't play with your food..." Ahsoka threw a fry at him, which landed in his hair. The young Jedi looked up at his togruta apprentice with another devious smile. He then proceeded to throw fries at her. The young girl laughed and  
/blocked them.

"And what are you teaching your apprentice?" Obi-Wan interjected, taking the fries out of the air with the Force so they wouldn't end up scattered all over the floor.

"Easy," Anakin started, "I'm teaching her to throw food at her master."

"Do you not see anything wrong with that?!"

"Yeah, she's winning."

The eldest Jedi pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "No, Anakin, no, that is _not_ the answer."

"It is for me," Anakin sent a wave of fry bits toward Ahsoka, who sent them back, both of the strikes using the Force.

Obi-Wan too his caf and book, got up, and headed out of the mess. "By the way, Anakin, you're cleaning up this mess."

While his master walked out of the caf, Anakin looked around. The table was covered in fries.

•-•

There it was! The first fanfic in the Peacekeepers and Personal Lives series! I'll probably be updating every other day, but when school starts next week I'll only be updating once or twice a week probably. Or maybe I'll need a break and end up updating  
/more than usual. I dunno! It all depends.

Please forgive me for any mistakes in this, I've spell-checked it, so the errors in spacing are just my app screwing with the format. FANFICTION APP, GET IT TOGETHER.

See you later! Pluto out!


	2. Banter and Kisses

Hello again, everyone! I'm back and stuff. So today I figured I'd do something more... natural for me. I thought, "What if Rex caught Anakin and Ahsoka kissing?"

Well, what's a personal life fic without some ships? Two words- it isn't. Also, Anisoka is my number one OTP and my number one BroTP, so this kind of writing just comes naturally to me. Ha ha ha ha ha!

Here we go! Don't like, don't read.

...

"I totally shot down more droids than you, Anakin."

"No, I don't think you did, Snips."

Anakin and his padawan were walking down the hallway on the Resolute after a battle. The pair had turned the battle into a competition-as always-and were having a hard time figuring out who shot down the most droids.

"How come? Did you see how many I got? Fifty-seven!" Ahsoka pressed, fake pouting.

"No, I'm pretty sure I saw fifty-two go down from you, Snips," Anakin replied, keeping the banter alive.

They rounded the corner and Ahsoka put her hands on her hips, cocking her head slightly. "Well then, if that's how you wanna play it..."

Her master smirked and quirked up an eyebrow. "Okay then, bring it on, 'Soka."

"What's your total?"

"Sixty."

"Subtract five, fifty-seven."

"What's your point?"

"I thought I got fifty-seven, and you're probably adding five just to cheat," she winked, then continued, "So that means we're just about tied."

"Hmm, I like the way you think, Snips," Anakin replied, then put his arms around her waist.

"I know, Skyguy." The padawan stood slightly on her tiptoes, then planted a kiss on her master's lips.

"You're lucky that you're somewhat tall," he poked, then pulled her in for another lip-to-lip kiss. Afterwards, she pulled away, saying, "I know, Skyguy."

He smirked in return, then gently kissed her nose.

Rex walked around the corner. "General Skyw-" The clone captain stopped when he saw the general pull his lips away from his padawan, who's arms were laced around his neck. "Um... am I interupting anything, Sir?"

Anakin blinked and pulled away from Ahsoka. Yup, Rex was definitely there. _Kriff..._ "Er, no, uh, Rex, you're not interupting anything."

Blush permeated Anakin's face, and Ahsoka's lekku stripes turned a brilliant shade of midnight blue. Rex knew better than to press them about kissing in the hallway of the Resolute. After all, the galaxy's "Dynamic Duo" were only three years apart... The clone captain pushed the thought away.

"Er, Sir," he slowly regained his posture, "The admiral needs you on the bridge."

"You got it Rex. And I know you saw that. Keep it between the three of us?"

The clone captain took this as a bit more of a personal deal. "Gladly, Sir. I'll keep it a secret." He winked at the pair, who smiled brightly in unison.

As he rounded the corner back to the bridge, he heard the commander and general bantering, then Ahsoka giggling. Rex took that as the commander recieving another kiss from the general. He smiled- he'd always liked the idea of them as a couple anyway.

...

Man, this light is bright. IT'S SCORCHING MY EYEBALLS GAH.

Anyways, I'm publishing this on the computer, so the format shouldn't be screwey. This is just a short little fanfic, adorable for Anisoka fans. The next one is going to be an Obitine. *wink* Ships ships ships! Then we'll take a break with some clone stuff afterwards. At least, that's what I plan.

Yes, I did make their age gap three years instead of five (because 14 and 19, 16 and 21) because five years is stretching it a bit, in my opinion. No judgement against anyone in a relationship with a five year gap- that just makes me ship Anisoka even more- if that's even possible :)

Um, just an update on stuff, school begins on Tuesday! Argh! And I've been meaning to say this- I have a Frederator account. If you don't know what Channel Frederator is, look it up on YouTube. See, they have a small social media app for fandom nerds and peeps, and I'm on Frederator. My username is iAmAPoptartCat and if you'd like to see my art- yes, I'm an artist as well. *wink*- and updates on life stuffs, go follow me or at least check it out. Note- you do need to make an account to see anything on the app. It's a nice little community. Come join us, fans of all kinds! Yay!

So, I guess I'll see you either tomorrow or Sunday. Pluto out!


	3. Corellia, the Planet of Colorful Carrots

**Yo, my dudes. Yes, it has been what feels like a decade, but never fear - I'm alive. When I say I'll update soon, don't trust me, 'kay? Now, onto some updates... Starting Anew is being thought about currently. I know my readers would rather have it being written since I haven't updated since, like, March(ish). I was afraid it was going to be too similar to The Blade of Osh-Tekk's story "A Path Less Taken" because I was gonna have our friends Anakin and Ahsoka move in together on one planet or another and stuff. So should I continue it or should I just stop writing it? Please let me know, because I have no clue as to what I should do. That seems to be about it... *checks invisible list of discussion topics* Oh yes! I've read the Ahsoka novel. It is amazing. Go read it. *tries my best to sound like Echo Gilette* 3,000 awesome points! I love her. If you want amazing videos of all sorts which are filled with humor, drawings, and red and black, go watch her. I think that's it, so onto the fic!**

 **xXx**

Obi-Wan could hear Anakin and his Padawan outside the door of the Resolute caf before they came in. Ahsoka was in a fit of giggles as Anakin placed a fabric shopping bag from the marketplace on Corellia, the planet below, on the table. The Jedi master stared at it for a second, then looked up at his former apprentice, his fingers around a cup of his favorite tea.

"And what exactly is this?" he questioned simply, motioning to the bag that was placed on the table.

"Rainbow carrots," the youngest of the two, matter-of-factly. She then proceeded to go through the bag, digging out two chocolate bars, some instant coffee, a screwdriver with a shiny blue handle, and a bag of colorful carrots. There were purple carrots with some gold circular marks in the center, light yellow carrots, gold ones, and the classic orange ones.

"Where did you come across these?" Obi-Wan asked, as he picked up the plastic carrot bag and examined the contents.

Anakin leaned on the table while Ahsoka sat down on the bench. "Well, Snips and I were at the market place down on Corellia just to pick up a few things-"

"And some extra stuff like chocolate!" Ahsoka chimed in, now happily munching on a fruit and almond chocolate bar.

"True, Snips. Anyway, we came across these carrots and figured we should try them. So we bought them."

"They do look healthy," Obi-Wan commented, placing the bag back in front of Anakin. "No genetic engineering. I do recall reading something about how carrots are naturally not orange."

"Waddaya say we try them?" Ahsoka asked, plucking the bag from Anakin's fingers and starting to open it. "They're healthy!"

"It can't hurt to try something new every once in a while," the eldest Jedi replied, picking a purple one. Anakin and Ahsoka picked two more purple ones out of the clear plastic bag labeled "rainbow carrots" as well.

"On three?" Ahsoka asked, holding her purple carrot between her fingers.

"Sounds good, Snips," Anakin replied, eyeing the purple stick of fiber.

Obi-Wan started to count down, "Three... Two... One."

The threesome bit down in unity.

"Hmm. Tasted just like a normal carrot," the Padawan of the group commented.

"It's a bit sweeter, but I agree," Obi-Wan answered her, then took a sip of his tea.

The door to the caf opened and Rex walked in casually. The group of three Jedi at the table to the far side of the room spun around. Anakin had half a purple carrot in his mouth, Ahsoka had chocolate on her upper lip, and General Kenobi was looking amused with a cup of slightly steaming tea in his hands. The clone captain eyed them for about three seconds, neither of the people he was staring at making a move, blinked, turned around, and walked back out the way he came in.

"Okay then," Ahsoka mumbled, licking the chocolate off of her lip.

"More carrots?" Anakin offered, holding out the bad.

Master Kenobi set down his tea. "It can't hurt to explore the world of colorful carrots a bit more."

 **xXx**

 **Yeah, in hindsight, this was a reeeeaaaally ridiculous idea, but when my mom and I brought home "rainbow carrots" from the store, I couldn't resist writing when this idea slipped into my mind. Our favorite Jedi brOTP just like to bond over food! *shrugs* Anyways, I have to go to bed now. Aaaand I'm too lazy to edit this so I'll do it later. Nite, guys!**


End file.
